SPOILERS: Yoshi (Novelisation Season 1)
This page contains major spoilers of the events of Super Mario Novelisation's first season, including details on the plot and final battle. If you don't want to be spoiled on this upcoming work, it is recommended not to read on. If you don't mind spoilers, it is still recommended not to read on, or read on with caution, as it will ruin all the fun surprises. Summary Yoshi appears as the tritagonist of Super Mario Novelisation Season 1, being introduced somewhat late into the story. He is an ally of Mario and Luigi, who sticks with them throughout their adventure, helping them find the Ace Coins, until they are ready to finally face off against Bowser. He joins Mario in the initial fight against Kamek, saving him from the Magikoopa. He tends to use his unique abilities in fights, but does use power-ups. It is made clear he is not the Yoshi who helped the Star Children when they were babies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 8-C | At least 9-B, likely higher | At least High 8-C Name: Yoshi Origin: Super Mario Novelisation: Season 1 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, implied ~26 years old Classification: Yoshi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Jumping Skill, Versatility, Extendable tongue, can eat almost anything, can create eggs and use them as projectiles, Pinpoint accuracy, Transmutation (His stomach turns ingested enemies and objects into eggs), Flutter Jump. | Superhuman Physical Characteristics (All he can do in this form is run at high speeds) | Same as in base, plus Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack (can breath fire), Statistic Amplification (significantly stronger than usual). Attack Potency: At least Wall level (superior to Mario and Luigi), possibly Building level (should scale to Mario) | At least Wall level, likely higher (increase in speed would mean increase in force) | At least Large Building level (superior to Fire Mario) Speed: Unknown | At least Superhuman (Can run on water, which requires speeds of at least 30m/s). | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Should be comparable to the Star Children) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ, possibly Class GJ | At least Class KJ likely higher | At least Class GJ Durability: At least Wall level (Superior to Mario and Luigi) | At least Wall level (Shouldn’t have lost any defence in this form) | Large Building level (Superior to Fire Mario) Stamina: High (Partook in the same, long trek as Mario and Luigi, including aiding them in fights, yet rarely ever tired.) Range: Standard Melee Range, at least tens of metres with tongue extension and power-ups. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, likely gifted (Aided Mario and Luigi with no noticeable difference in intelligence, but as his past in unknown, it means we cannot tell if he quickly mastered abilities or not). Weaknesses: Has a fear of water, easily distracted by food and hunger, Fire form requires sufficient stamina to use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tongue:' As a Yoshi, Yoshi can extend his long, sticky tongue. He can use this to consume enemies or coil around them. This has been used against him, however. *'Eggs:' Once he has ingested an object or enemy, he can turn them into an egg, which he promptly lays and then uses as a weapon. *'Power-ups:' Yoshi doesn’t use power-ups as commonly as the Star Children, but did use a Fire Flower against Big Bob-Omb, as well as the Dash Pepper, a power-up exclusive to him. **'Dash Pepper:' Accidentally eaten by Yoshi because it looks delicious. Due to it’s hot spicy flavour, Yoshi is sent into shock and runs at ultra-high speeds without even thinking. He can even run over water, and appeared to run over at least half a large lake/ocean. **'Fire Yoshi:' Using the Fire Flower, Yoshi can harness the Fire form in much the same way as Mario and Luigi, however can also breath fire. Key: Base | Dash Yoshi | Fire Yoshi